La Última Rosa Azul
by Missume Yoshikawa
Summary: Mientras tocaba levemente aquellos colmillos afilados, me di cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, sus actitudes extrañas, su falta de apetito, raro tono de palidez y su piel fría como el hielo, él era una de esas criaturas de la noche, él era un vampiro...
1. Una nueva realidad

**La Última Rosa Azul**

**Capítulo 1: "Una nueva realidad"**

**Los personajes de Shaman King NO me pertenecen son de propiedad del GRAN Hiroyuki Takei.**

"_Mientras tocaba levemente aquellos colmillos afilados me di cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, sus actitudes extrañas, su falta de apetito, su raro tono de palidez y su piel fría como el hielo, él era una de esas criaturas de la noche, él era un vampiro…"_

___________________________________________________________________________

Me encontraba en las afueras de Tokio cubierta por el manto de la luna y el frio que avisaba que pronto llovería.

Estaba cansada ya había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo en una dirección sin rumbo en aquellas calles oscuras.

Sentí que ya no podía más así que me incliné levemente para tratar de calmar mi respiración la cual se encontraba muy agitada.

Levante mi vista y pude percatarme que había como una especie de cabaña toda de color marrón oscuro, casi negro.

No lo pensé dos veces y me refugié en ese lugar.

-Espero que no me encuentren en esta cabaña - me dije a mi misma mientras respiraba hondamente y me quitaba el sudor de mi frente aún asustada - ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué me seguían?

Me preguntaba todavía todas aquellas cosas y es que no era para menos, estaba caminando rumbo a mi hogar después de salir de la Segundaria S.C.U.D y me topé con tres hombres… ellos… ellos…

-Están aquí – me dije con el miedo pintado en mi rostro.

Sentí como poco después la vieja y rascosa puerta de madera de aquella cabaña vieja se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a tres individuos… todos vestidos de negro.

Eran tres para ser exactos, los cuales no tardaron en colocarse frente a mí con una apariencia intimidante.

Silencio total.

Los tres hombres no tardaron en quitarse la capucha de aquella chaqueta negra dejando ver sus rostros que para mi sorpresa eran jóvenes… casi como yo.

-Con que aquí estabas pequeña- Mencionó uno de cabellos azulados con una cinta negra en la frente, sus ojos negros como la noche parecían pasivos pero aún no me quitaban el miedo. Vestía un pantalón negro al igual que su camisa la cual estaba cubierta por una chaqueta del mismo color manga larga; A pesar de la poca luz pude darme cuenta de que era pálido y parecía ser el mas alto de los tres. Se encontraba en el medio mirándome fijamente mientras daba tres pasos hasta quedar completamente frente a mí. – Estuvimos a punto de perderte de no ser porque tu rastro es inconfundible.

Truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, definitivamente afuera debía estar lloviendo en exceso.

-Señorita Tamamura necesito que venga con nosotros cuando antes – sonrió – no es nada malo… no por ahora…

- ¿Qué… que… como dicen? ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado! – Exclame angustiada mientras en mi cabeza daba vueltas, en verdad estaba muy asustada.

-Ya esta bien Horokeu – Comento el de la derecha, su tez era igualmente pálida, mas que la del chico de cabellos azulados, su cabellos eran castaño oscuro y poseía unos intimidantes ojos gatunos de color grises. Se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros, tanto que podía sentir como caminaba atrás de mí con pasos firmes y ligeros- Hay que actuar antes que haga un escándalo y nos descubran.

Al escuchar decir esas palabras supe que algo malo me ocurriría y mis suposiciones fueron ciertas cuando pude ver como el chico de cabellos castaños toco mis hombros aunque me tocara por sobre las ropas sentí un ligero escalofrío al sentir su tacto tan frío ¡Por Kami cualquiera que tuviera esa temperatura tendría que estar muerto!

Y fue en ese momento que supe que estos chicos no eran normales, piel tan pálida, ojos profundos y penetrantes y una descomunal piel fría, si definitivamente ellos eran diferentes.

-Lyserg, has tu trabajo- sentenció el de cabellos castaños.

A continuación otro joven se acerco a mi lentamente, aún nerviosa claro pude apreciar como éste parecía más joven que los otros dos, sus facciones eran delicadas, poseía una piel pálida igual que la de sus acompañantes, unos ojos increíblemente hermosos color verdes agua y tenía una mirada muy serena, todo en el parecía un ángel y definitivamente eso de alguna extraña forma me tranquilizaba.

Sentí el impulso de tocar su rostro y sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha se encontraba en su frente, eran tan suave, sentí mas curiosidad y no me limite en ello, pase levemente mis dedos por su mejilla pero sentí que su mano fría como el hielo me detuvo.

-No hagas eso pequeña, no todos respondemos de buena manera antes esos actos, pero tranquila no te haremos daño aunque si necesitamos que duermas por unas horas…

Lo último que pude ver fue como mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, trate de hablar, no, de gritar pero la voz no me salía… estaba cansada solo quería ir a mi casa a dormir… yo solo…

-Lo mejor es que nos demos prisa y la llevemos a la Fortaleza- concluyó el de cabellos azulados mientras que cargaba a una pelirosa profundamente dormida.

-Sí- dijeron los otros dos casi en coro.

_La "Cazada" era una casa blanca de gran amplitud, situada en un lugar estratégico sumando sus hermosos patios llenos de bosques y lagos donde predomina un clima húmedo y nubloso._

_Por afuera era todo un buen resultado de belleza digna de admirar, producto de un buen trabajo de arquitectura realizada en años; aunque era conocida por pocos era envidiada por muchos…_

_-…Algunos habitantes vecinos comentaban que aquella gran casa solo era un disfraz que ocultaba aquella fortaleza interna que poseía, donde sus dueños nunca eran vistos, y los que decían haberlos visto eran de apariencia pálida.- Le escuche decir a mi amiga Pilika._

_Pilika y yo nos dirigíamos a la Segundaria S.C.U.D cuando nos topamos con una marcha que al parecer era en protesta por los repentinos asesinatos en las últimas semanas que amenazaba la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Tokio, obviamente tuvimos que agarrar otra ruta pues estaba tan congestionado el paso que seguro llegaríamos tarde a clases._

_Era de mi edad tenía unos 17 años, de cabello azulado y ojos azules mar, le deban un aspecto casi tierno, aunque cuando abría la boca todo encanto se dispersaba, si era mucho más arriesgada, pero yo prefería ser siempre la más discreta, ser tímida estaba en mi naturaleza adolescente._

_-Pilika te apuesto mi desayuno a que esas cosas que dices las estas inventado, te conozco- Le dije mientras la miraba de reojo, Pilika le gustaba inventar historias y que la gente se las creyera._

_-No Tamao te lo que te digo están cierto como El profesor Ryu nos regañara si llegamos otra vez tarde- se río, eso era típico en ella, que se burlara de nuestra cruel realidad._

_-Mejor nos damos prisa, o tendremos que ordenar los libros viejos otra vez de la señorita Maru- le contesté algo nerviosa._

_Si… era otro día común, donde siempre llegábamos tarde por culpa de Pilika y terminábamos ordenando libros viejos en la biblioteca de la escuela perdiéndonos gran parte de nuestra clases._

Comencé abrir lentamente mis ojos, por Kami sea lo que sea que este iluminándome era cegador.

Trate de incorpórame, pues un dolor agudo comenzó asomarse en mi cabeza. Qué habría estado haciendo para sentirme tan mal.

Sólo bastó unos segundos para recordar la noche anterior, la escuela, la cabaña, los tres hombres…

-Qué bueno que despertaste chiquita, nos tenías muy preocupados- Comento una señora que a simple vista debía tener unos 50 años.

Levante mi rostro y pude apreciar que estaba en una habitación muy grande, demasiado para mi gusto, decorada con colores blancos y azulejos claros que daban un aspecto agradable a la vista.

-Definitivamente no estoy en mi habitación- Me dije mientras tocaba mi cabeza con mi mano derecha.

-Seguro chiquita estas en la "Cazada", un lugar donde muchos quisieran entrar y donde pocos logran hacerlo-

La miré con curiosidad, ¿esa casa no era la blanca que vimos ayer antes de ir a la escuela Pilika y yo? No, demasiada casualidad.

-No entiendo lo que me está hablando, ¿quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

- Mi nombre es Kino, soy la encargada de velar las necesidades de los que viven en este lugar, y tú eres…

-Tamao, Tamao Tamamura señora pero…

-Ah con que tú eres Tamao, te han estado esperando, tienes suerte al parecer eres la gran invitada de esta casa-

Aunque parecía ser amable, no entendía ni papa de lo que estaba diciendo, ni quería entender me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-Ya veo que no estás del todo bien, creo que esta vez el joven Lyserg se le pasó un poco la mano.

-¿Cómo dice? Ayer tres hombres me estaban siguiendo y uno de ellos pareció dormirme, lo digo porque no me acuerdo de mas nada y ¡ y si me hicieron algo malo!

-Claro, el joven Lyserg la durmió para que no fuera un inconveniente en traerla, no se preocupe no le hicieron nada malo, por lo menos no tenían intenciones de violarla- respondió con un deje de malicia.- Ahora la dejo señorita tengo que atender a los otros invitados… mm hoy será un día muy ocupado, a los nuevos les cuenta adaptarse a este sitio, ¡ha se me olvidaba! Le aconsejo que se vaya arreglando y desayune pronto lo más seguro es que la quieran ver cuando antes, y por favor cuando se vista trate de taparse el cuello, su olor es insoportable.

No dijo nada más y la vi salir, me ruboricé un poco y trate de olerme, no me sentía apestosa, aunque lo mejor sería que me diera un buen baño, al parecer hoy sería un día muy largo y tendría que investigar por qué me trajeron aquí.

----------------------------------

Me encontraba con lo que al parecer era la sala principal, después de media hora de estar dando vueltas buscando la cocina había terminado en ese sitio.

Ya no llevaba el uniforme de la noche anterior, esta vez llevaba vestido color azul pálido con un suéter de un color más oscuro y una bandana negra, esto último por la indicación de la señora Kino.

Suspire.

Hoy debía ser jueves, la prueba vocacional para elegir mi carrera universitaria, me la había perdido y seguro ya no tendré otra oportunidad para presentarla, como estaría mis amigos, Pilika, seguro estaría muy preocupada por mí.

Suspiro nuevamente.

-Señorita Tamamura, me alegro de verla- Escuche como una voz melodiosa interrumpía mis pensamientos.

Levante mi vista y pude apreciar al mismo joven de la noche anterior de ojos verdes, pero esta vez no llevaba aquellas ropas oscuras, contaba con un pantalón color crema y una camisa blanca la cual sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta sus codos, definitivamente se veía muy bien.

-Eh hola – conteste un poco ruborizada, ese chico sí que era apuesto.- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Conocemos mucho sobre usted, y créame la estábamos esperando hace mucho, ¡pero qué maravilla tenerla aquí! Jeje disculpe, no eh sido concreto, mi nombre es Lyserg señorita Tamamura, un placer conocerla –Me dijo sonrientemente mientras se inclinaba levemente y besaba mi mano izquierda, ¡qué joven tan educado!

-El gusto también es mío joven Lyserg, eh pero no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? ¿Quién desea hablar conmigo? No conozco a nadie y no sé que deba…

Me calle de repente, al parecer todas mis preguntas lo molestado, pues cerró sus ojos por largo rato para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

-Usted huele bien…

-¿Qué?-

-Tiene un olor… demasiado dulce, adictivo pero altamente peligroso-

Parpadeé varias veces sin comprender, ahora sí que no entendía nada, primero la señora Kino dice que tengo un olor insoportable y ahora este joven dice que huelo dulce, que rayos pasaba aquí.

Al ver que no me daría una respuesta lógica me moleste y decidí marcharme, ya estoy harta de no saber donde estoy, harta de esta gente rara y más aún que nadie quisiera decirme para que me trajeron.

Caminé tratando de pasar de largo pero un brazo me detuvo.

-Disculpe mi torpeza, tiene derecho a molestarse no hemos sido muy honesto con usted-

Me miró fijamente sus ojos parecían los de un niño apenado o arrepentido por haber hecho alguna travesura, me hipnotice al verlos, tanto que sentí un ligero mareo.

-Por lo que veo todavía no se ha recuperado del todo, creo que me he descontrolado – Susurro cerca de mi oído ni me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos hasta ahora al sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

-Usted… está siendo muy atrevido- murmure muy sonrojada.

-Tal vez…sólo tal vez, digamos que quiero descubrir por qué el líder está tan interesado en tí- Su voz resonaba suavemente en mis oídos mientras rozaba su nariz levemente por mi rostro y parte de mi cuello, debía hacer algo y rápido.

Estaba impresionada, me sentía tan indefensa, pero no quería luchar, no podía, este chico tiene algo, sus ojos… ya no eran del mismo color verdes de antes… ahora eran unos grises gatunos, y sus cabellos no eran verdes ahora eran de un castaño oscuro.

"_No es Lyserg"_

-Nicrhome suéltala o yo misma te acabo- Se escucho una voz femenina.

Aquel chico pareció reaccionar y se alejó rápidamente, no era el mismo joven de rostro angelical y ojos verdes de ayer, era otro, me estaba volviendo loca, si eso seguro era.

Aquella mujer hiso su aparición en las escaleras, era alta, rubia y de unos ojos imponentes de color negro, su piel era pálida pero no una tan siniestra como la de el chico de ojos grises. Bajaba aquellas escaleras con movimientos grácil, ligeros y firmes, poseía una mirada inexpresiva pero indudablemente era una joven hermosa, le calculaba como unos 18 19.

-Anna… no le iba hacer nada, sólo quería probar la teoría- Comentó despreocupado mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca- No volvería caer, no después de tanto lo que me costó soportar…

-Mmm espero que sea así o si no ya sabes que te pasara, y por cierto ¿Dónde están tus "hermanos"?-

-Horokeu creo que está de caza, como siempre y Lyserg está meditando-

-Y tú estás de vago, no puedo creer que pierdas el tiempo de esta manera cuando hay tanto que hacer.

Aquel joven suspiro, parecía que ese siempre era el trato entre ellos.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre, pero tu carácter es un problema, así nunca te casaras-

-El consejo va para ti igualmente, tu comportamiento en definitiva es un problema así nunca lograras conseguirte siguiera una novia – sonrío con malicia.

Aquel si había sido un golpe bajo, no pude evitar reírme internamente aquella escena me recordaba a Pilika y su hermano discutiendo todos las noches mientras cenábamos… aquellos recuerdos.

-Tú- Escuche decir a la rubia- Ven conmigo.

Trague saliva, algo me decía que iba a pasar algo malo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, aquí no nos escucharan-

Nos encontrábamos como una especie de estudio, había muchos muebles sillones y sobre todo libros, parecía ser un lugar para leer y meditar, aunque eh de admitir que todo estaba bellamente decorado de unos colores vinotinto y madera.

-¿Sorprendida por la decoración?-

Volité a verla estaba frente a la ventana aunque no pudiera verle el rostro porque estaba de espalda, podía sentir cierta presión en el ambiente.

-Sí, nunca había estado en un lugar así, todo está muy bien decorado – admití

-Este estudio sólo es una pequeña parte de toda la "casa" si se le puede decir así claro, ese no es el punto, verás Tamao quiero que te familiarices con todo esto lo más rápido posible-

La miré seriamente quería que continuara.

-En las últimas tres décadas, en Tokio han habido muertes, muertes muy misteriosas, y no sólo eso mucha gente ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro… ante tal situación un hombre… llamado Mikijisa ha creado como una especie de fundación… la cual se encargaba de estos extraños casos…

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Alguna vez no te has preguntado, ¿por qué la gente de Tokio desaparece así como si se la tragara la tierra?

-Emm la verdad es que no jeje pero si estoy enterada de las muertes misteriosas que han ocurrido en la capital-

-Esas personas no mueren, no todas, Tamao alguna de ellas se encuentran aquí, como tú-

Sentí como la sangre bajaba de mi rostro, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Sera… ¿será que estoy muerta? No.

-¡No! - grite mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, negándome ante tal suposición, no era posible, no obvio no, seguro había una equivocación o algo parecido.

-Tamao- escuche de cerca como la mujer rubia se me acercaba – sé que esto es muy confuso para ti, pero tienes que darte cuenta, has muerto para toda aquellas personas que conoces, no volverás a la vida de antes, te aseguro que con el tiempo lo asimilaras, no es tan malo aquí conocerás nuevas personas, este lugar es muy grande y…

-¡Cállese! Usted no puede venir y decir que me calme, no puede exigirlo, tampoco puede pretender quitarme MI vida y alejarme de la gente que quiero, ustedes se han equivocado de persona, yo no soy lo que pretenden ¡así que déjenme en paz!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras no aguanté y salí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el único lugar que conocía, la habitación donde había despertado.

Cuando llegue me tiré en la cama sabía que era imposible escapar ahora, y ahora sin darle mas tregua a mis sentimientos, comencé a dejar escapar lágrimas, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía sola, sola en un lugar que no conocía.

Lugar donde me imponía, _"Una nueva realidad"._

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Insisto creo que te pasaste de la raya- Comentó una voz masculina- Lyserg se va a molestar contigo cuando sepa que te hiciste pasar por él.

-Horokeu sólo tenía curiosidad, nada más, esa chica se comporto en un modo muy extraño, Lyserg tuvo que usar más sus poderes para dormirla, eso no le había pasado con nadie.

-Si eso es cierto, además huele delicioso- admitió el de cabellos azulados mientras bebía de una botella que al parecer tenía un líquido especial.

Ambos se encontraban en una especie de bar, ya que los huéspedes siempre solían estar allí cuando no había una "tarea" importante que hacer. El castaño se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras que el de cabellos azulados estaba de pie bebiendo.

-¡Sí! Y creo que no podré contenerme mucho- cerró sus ojos con cansancio- estar en esta situación se me está haciendo insoportable. Mírate no puedes beber sangre de verdad.

-Para eso esta nuestra doncella, para calmar nuestra sed – concluyó el de cabellos azulados mientras bebía nuevamente de aquel recipiente.

-Jeanne…- dejo escapar en un susurro el castaño.

------------------------------------------

**Bien tanto tiempo sin subir un fic XD!! Bueno como podrán ver ésta historia será principalmente un Ren Tamao aunque si habrá otras parejassss, además creo que también habrá personajes de otros animes como Soul Eater, Tsubasa y Naruto. Si les gusta la idea de los otros personajes también en mi fic háganmelo saber en sus comentarios x).**

**Por si a las dudas sii Hao va a parecer, también Yoh y Ren, paciencia por favor u.u**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!**


	2. Verdad, Encuentro y Reacción

**La Última Rosa Azul**

**Capítulo 2: "Verdad, Encuentro y Reacción"**

**Los personajes de Shaman King NO me pertenecen son de propiedad del GRAN Hiroyuki Takei.**

--------------------------------------

"_Me encontraba caminando sobre los jardines de aquella casa, su manto verde cubierto de rosas daban un aspecto increíblemente hermoso y tranquilizador el cual podría calmar hasta la criatura más feroz de la tierra._

_Me dirigí por aquella superficie verde durante un buen rato deleitándome con aquellas bondades de la naturaleza, hasta que una figura diminuta de color azul llamo mi atención._

_Me incliné levemente era una rosa, pero no cualquier rosa, era una rosa de un color azul, tan rara pero tan hermosa, que tan solo el hecho de ser única, la hacía más especial._

_No me contuve y la arranqué entre los arbustos mientras cerraba mis ojos al instante sólo para luego deleitarme en todos los sentidos, su olor, su textura y su forma._

_Abrí mis ojos al sentir como gotas caían sobre mí, un escalofrió lleno mi cuerpo, estas gotas estaban más espesas de lo normal, miré la rosa azul que tenía en mi mano para percatarme de que estaba manchada._

_Mi rostro se horrorizó notablemente mientras palidecía, estaña lloviendo… ¡ESTABA LLOVIENDO SANGRE!"_

------------

En las profundidades del sótano de la "Cazada", se encontraban tres hombres, los cuales dos estaban vestidos con ropas negras rodeando a uno de ellos.

**-Al principio no lo creí, pero es cierto, este maldito resulto ser un Pura Sangre**- Comentó un joven de cabellos azulados mientras rodeaba al individuo.

-**Yo tampoco, me espere algo más… como decirlo ¿algo menos patético?- **añadió el de ojos grises de forma burlona.

El chico que estaba siendo rodeado sonrió con ironía, tal parecía que tenían razón, ¿Cómo un vampiro tan poderoso como él se dejo capturar por esos dos simples chupa sangres?

"_Ren… ¿Por qué me mentiste? Yo te amaba, merecía la verdad, ahora mírate, eres algo que no debería de existir, un monstruo. _

_Aquel chico cerró sus ojos con pesar, esa mujer, la cual decía amarlo lo estaba lastimando profundamente con aquellas palabras._

_-Sayuri…- mencionó su nombre en un mal intento de hacerla recapacitar._

_-¡NO!, vete, quiero que te vayas, te odio Ren Tao, ¿entiendes? TE ODIO, no sé cómo pude enamórame de un monstruo como tú- gritó la mujer aterrada._

_Esas palabras habían sido suficientes para herirlo, sintió como todo su mundo se estaba despedazando mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_Ella se había enterado de su peor secreto. Y lo odiaba por ello._

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas hablar? Ó ¿Es que te comieron la lengua los murciélagos?- **Volvió a intervenir el de ojos grises de forma burlona.

Esta vez frunció el seño, estaba molesto, muy molesto, por culpa de esos seres Sayuri lo había odiado.

**-Ya me cansé de ustedes dos-** No aguantó más y con tan sólo su mano derecha agarró el cuello de aquel sujeto con fuerza levantándolo mientras lo chocaba contra la pared**- ¿Qué pasa? Yo esperaba algo más… como decirlo ¿menos patético?-** Sonrió con malicia mientras su mano derecha la cual se encontraba contra el cuello del chico de ojos grises, sacaba sus garras.

El peliazul quien miraba toda la escena atónico no sabía qué hacer, habían subestimado aquel chico, y ahora éste estaba furioso, y obvio, poseía una ventaja considerable siendo este un Pura Sangre.

Molesto, esa era la forma en que el de ojos grises miraba al sujeto, estaba comenzando a sentirse débil a causa de las garras de éste quien estaba desangrando el cuello del muchacho. Trató con sus manos de detenerlo pero era inútil.

**-Si quieres matarlo hazlo, pero no te recomiendo que sea aquí, podrías provocar una tragedia si el olor a sangre se esparce por todo el lugar- **Se escuchó una voz tranquila.

Horo-Horo al igual que los demás parecían más calmados, la presencia del chico de rostro angelical parecía tranquilizar la situación.

El purasangre pareció reaccionar y soltó al instante al chico de ojos grises quien cayó rápidamente al suelo tosiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre. Miró directamente al nuevo vampiro de ojos verdes, lo más seguro es que habría puesto una especie de encanto, para serenar la situación.

**-Lyserg, que bueno que llegas, como veras la situación se nos escapó de las manos-** admitió el azulado mientras reía nerviosamente y rascaba su cabeza con el dedo índice.

**-Gracias Horokeu… tal parece que nuestro invitado es un poco… violento con los suyos. Lo mejor es que te lleves a Nicrhome, su sangre comenzará a llamar la atención de los otros, será mejor que lo escondas mientras sanan sus heridas.**

**-¿¡Pero y tú ¡?**

**-Estaremos bien no te preocupes, ahora vete antes que alguien detecte la sangre.**

No tardo en obedecer para luego ayudar al castaño a ponerse de pie y ambos irse inmediatamente.

**-¿Y bien? – **Preguntó **-¿Quién diablos eres y porqué no pareces como ellos?**

El chico de rostro angelical sonrió de manera tranquila, parecía divertido.

**-Ren Tao, ¡vaya, al fin tenemos un Pura Sangre entre nosotros!**

--------------------------------------

-**Mari quiere saber qué está pasando por la cabeza de la señorita Tamao**-

Dejé de mirar el libro que tenía entre mis manos para posar mis ojos de color rosa en ella, Mari tenía un extraño modo de comunicarse con la gente…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde mi llegada a la "Cazada", aunque todavía me rehusaba aceptar mi cruel realidad, estaba mucho más tranquila.

A lo largo de estos días conocí a dos compañeras, Mari y Matti, aunque ambas dijeran tener 17 y ésta última 18 años, me rehusaba a creerles pues eran más altas que yo y estaban más desarrolladas. Sus compañías me sirvieron de mucho, ya que podía entender ciertas cosas del lugar.

Tenía por entendido que éste sitio era conocido como la "Cazada" un lugar donde habitaban las personas perdidas de Tokyo aunque la verdad las pocas que he conocido son igual de de pálidas, altas y he de admitir de una hermosura poco vista entre la gente común.

Por los días que la conocía pude percatarme de que Mari era una joven tímida, casi o más de lo que yo era, siempre se encontraba cantando una melodía que sólo ella conocía y solía llevar dos coletas en el cabello, físicamente era delgada, rubia y de unos ojos color verdes muy llamativos, y no faltaba decir que era igual de pálida que todos…

-**Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué todos los que habitan en éste lugar son de piel tan pálida?, también lo digo porque pareciera que nunca salen.**

Mari me miró por largo rato mientras jugaba con unas de sus dos coletas.

Silencio.

**-¿Y no me dirás nada?- **insistí.

**-Sí, Mari le gusta salir, aunque pocas veces lo hace, al igual que todos en esta casa… pero si lo hacemos, sobretodo de noche, nos gusta mucho…**

Parpadeé varias veces sin comprender y ella pareció darse cuenta.

**-Estamos todo el tiempo tan ocupados ¡hay tantas cosas que hacer! ¡Tanta gente a quien cuidar! Que solo nos queda tiempo para salir, y es de noche.**

La única explicación lógica que se me ocurrió era que esa gente no salía de día, por eso eran tan pálidos y lo más extraño era, ¿en qué estaría ocupando su tiempo?

Me puse de pie parecía que Mari no hablaría, lo siguiente que hiso fue empezar a cantar su melodía fúnebre.

Estábamos en aquel estudio donde me había llevado la señorita Anna, ciertamente era un lugar tranquilo sin contar que habían un montón de libros, todos de historias mitológicas.

Observé el reloj que se encontraba en la pared indicaba que ya eran las 6 pm. Pronto anochecería.

**-Bueno me iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos en la cena Mari.**

**-Mari la esperará a la hora de la comida-** sonrió.

Salí de aquel lugar para caminar por los pasillos, definitivamente ésta no era una casa, era un palacio, si por fuera se veía grande, sólo bastaba con adentrarse para darse cuenta de que si no sabes a donde te diriges te puedes perder.

Aún seguía pensando en aquellos hombres, el de cabellos azulados, el de los ojos grises y el del rostro angelical.

Me ruboricé al recordar la escena de la semana pasada donde creí que el chico de rostro angelical me estaba susurrando cosas al oído… solo para darme cuenta de que no era él, sino el chico de ojos grises.

Nunca terminé de comprender aquella escena, ¿habría sido una especie de transformación? No creo, sólo sé que desde ese momento, he tenido sueños, una voz melodiosa masculina que me llama, una voz que hace revivir todos mis deseos más oscuros.

_"__-Usted… está siendo muy atrevido- murmure muy sonrojada._

_-Tal vez…sólo tal vez, digamos que quiero descubrir por qué el líder está tan interesado en tí- Su voz resonaba suavemente en mis oídos mientras rozaba su nariz levemente por mi rostro y parte de mi cuello, debía hacer algo y rápido.__"_

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de dispersar todos aquellos pensamientos.

Miré al frente aturdida y pronto me concentre en un ruido, al parecer alguien tenía una discusión muy fuerte.

Dirigí mis pasos por aquel largo pasillo, para acercarme a la habitación donde provenía aquel ruido.

Asomé mi cabeza con cautela sólo para darme cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, en el interior se podían ver dos figuras, una parecía la de un hombre, pues era mucho más alto que la otra figura…

Me acerqué un poco mas tratando de no ser vista, sólo intentaba escuchar aquella pelea.

-------------------------------------

**-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! Te pasas, esto duele mucho-** exclamó una voz femenina adolorida.

Una joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos violetas lo miró con furia, mientras pasaba una de sus blancas manos en su cuello ensangrentado.

Aquel individuo sonrió descaradamente mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, deleitándose con el sabor de sangre que estos poseían.

-**Tuviste suerte pequeña, de haber sido otro de nosotros hubieras muerto…aunque dentro de poco no estarás muy lejos de ello.**

La chica de de cabellos naranjas lo miro con más furia, mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente a su rostro para susurrarle unas cuantas cosas al oído, lo cual provocó un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de la chica.

**-Alégrate, no es tan malo, muy pronto serás una de los nuestro-**

------------

Ciertamente aquella escena era confusa, tal parecía que aquellas dos personas eran parejas, o algo por el estilo.

**-¿Está buena la función?-**

Aquella voz me tomó por sorpresa, por lo cual no pude evitar que un gritico escapara de mis labios.

Giré mi rostro levemente hacia donde provenía aquella voz, era la chica de cabellos rubios, con la cual me había topado hace tres días.

Observé su rostro un poco cohibida, era una mujer muy hermosa indudablemente, y sus andares siempre eran elegantes. Más alta que yo claro, al parecer yo era la criatura más baja y frágil del lugar.

-**Yo… solo vine a caminar un poco**- Dije apenada aquellos ojos oscuros me miraban de una forma penetrante, esa mujer tenía una mirada intimidante.

**-Claro… solo te digo que es de mal gusto husmear en habitaciones ajenas, ¿quién sabe?, ¡podrías encontrarte con una sorpresa un tanto vergonzosa! En fin, te estaba buscando, tal parece que nuestro último encuentro no fue tan agradable que digamos… hay varias cosas que tienes que hacer…**

Estaba apenada, si era cierto que me había dejado llevar por la furia, pero aun así no debí perder los estribos de esa manera.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que sentí que mi cabeza explotaría, ella pareció ver la duda en mi rostro por lo que añadió.

**-Soy Anna Kyuyama, la Dama especial de la Cazada, en español, soy una casamentera, pero no cualquiera, la más prestigiosa de todo Japón. No hay tiempo, él no tarda en llegar, ven sígueme…**

"_¿Él?"_

No me dio tiempo de preguntar pues la rubia me jaló firmemente de la muñeca llevándome quien sabe dónde.

--------------

**-Bien, eh terminado por hoy**- escuché finalmente aquel doctor mientras dejaba de alúmbrame mi ojo derecho con la luz de aquel aparato médico.

**-¿Cuál es el resultado?-** Preguntó la rubia mientras tocaba unos instrumentos médicos sin importancia.

Yo me encontraba cabizbaja mirando aquella camilla en donde me encontraba sentada, dando un aspecto de distraída aunque en el fondo me sentía muy mareada aquellos exámenes los cuales me habían sometido por parte de Anna fueron muy agotadores.

**-Ella es la indicada para emparejarla, pero, lo mejor será que pase por lo menos un año, ya que su cuerpo aun no se desarrolla completamente y temo que no soporte tener una relación íntima… ya me entiende.**

Un suspiro se dejo escapar en los labios de la rubia.

-**Comprendo, pero ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que la situación se adelante y ella no salga lastimada por**_** él**_**?-**

**-Mm sí existe, pero eso ya depende del autocontrol por parte del chico, digamos que hay un gran porcentaje de mujeres lastimadas y hasta muertas por no soportar el "emparejamiento"-**

Aquella rubia lo miró seriamente para luego cerrar sus ojos con cierta pereza.

**-Muchas gracias Fauston-**

El doctor asintió y realizó una reverencia para luego marcharse de la habitación.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-** preguntó al después de un largo silencio.

**- Un poco mareada- **Contesté nerviosa mientras juntaba mis dedos índices apenada.

**-Bien… Tamao quiero que asistas a mis clases a partir de mañana, no te preocupes no estarás sola, también estarán tus amigas Matti y ¿cómo se llamaba la otra? ¿Mari? Si Mari también estará.**

**-¿Clases de que señorita Anna?**

**-De baile, comportamiento social, vestimenta, educación, cosas que tengan que ver con el desarrollo de una mujer y su entorno.**

**- No entiendo ¿para qué?-**

**-Tamao, al parecer tu objetivo en la Cazada está más cerca de lo que todos pensamos, lo principal es que te prepares en todos los aspectos, queremos que le agrades a tú futuro cónyugue…**

Mi mente se bloqueó completamente ¿A quién?

La joven rubia se dio la vuelta para responder con un simple…

**- A Ren Tao…-** Respondió seriamente como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Han pasado algunos quince minutos desde que la joven rubia de mirada penetrante se fue, me levanté de aquella camilla para dirigirme al espejo que se encontraba en alguna parte de la habitación, me asusté al ver mi aspecto.

**-¡Qué espantosa estoy!- **

Tenía puesta una bata azul de esas que usan los pacientes cuando los van a operar, mis cabellos rosas estaban desordenados y sin contar que mi rostro estaba más pálido y tenía unas ojeras increíblemente notorias en mi cara.

Miré por el reflejo del espejo y para ver una puerta que parecía indicar el baño, no tarde en pensármelo dos veces y me dirigí hacia ella, quería ducharme.

Al final de una hora estaba lista, me miré nuevamente al espejo, portaba un vestido de tiranes color crema que dejaban al descubierto mis hombros y la falda la cual me llegaban un poco más arriba de mis rodillas.

Al parecer la señorita Anna lo había dejado en la habitación intencionalmente.

Observé mis cabellos rosas húmedos a través del espejo, para luego comenzar a peinarlos, definitivamente mi cabello le hacía falta un corte, me llegaba casi a la cintura.

De repente un dolor agudo comenzó atacar mi cabeza.

El cepillo cayó al suelo, trate de recogerlo y cuando lo tomé vi nuevamente el espejo, la imagen que se reflejaba allí no era la mía, era un hombre alto, sus ojos, jamás había visto esos ojos, era de un color dorado intensamente, que algunos mechones de cabellos color violáceos oscuros los tapaban.

Pude haberme asustado pero no lo hice, sentí ese deseo de curiosidad nuevamente, quería tocarlo, aquel rostro masculino que parecía perfecto, estiré mi mano hacia el espejo solo para tratar de hacer lo imposible, pero apenas mis dedos rozaron el cristal, la figura desapareció y junto a ella mi dolor de cabeza.

Decidí que lo mejor era salir de la habitación.

Me encontraba en lo que parecía una recepción, no me acordaba de haber estado por aquí antes. Seguí caminando para encontrarme con una puerta la cual al abrirla te conducía a unas escaleras las cual no tarde en bajar.

"_Tamao"_

Seguí bajando.

"_Tamao… ayúdame"_

Aquella voz seguía hablando en mi cabeza a la medida que bajaba los escalones. Seguí así por largo rato hasta que por fin parecieron terminar, las paredes del lugar eran rocosas y al frente parecía haber una puerta la cual abrí.

Contemplé mí alrededor, era un lugar siniestro donde la luz era muy escaza, ya que sólo había una antorcha en la entrada la cuál tomé. Parecía de esos lugares donde metían a los presos en épocas antiguas.

"_Estás muy cerca…"_

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el lugar era horrible sin contar la poca luz que había, sólo la antorcha que tenía en mis manos me permitía ver un poco el terreno donde estaba pisando.

Claro que sentía miedo, pero aún así mis pies parecían moverse por su cuenta hacia el interior del cuarto.

"_Aquí estoy…"_

Me reprendí mentalmente, esto era una mala idea, una muy mala idea y fue así cuando tropecé con algo, y no tarde en caer el suelo.

Levanté mi vista para ver con lo que me había tropezado y aunque la antorcha estuviera en el suelo pude percatarme de que era un pie.

Subí poco a poco la mirada, ese pie tenía pierna, esa pierna tenía un cuerpo, ¡ese cuerpo era el de un hombre!

Abrí mis ojos como platos de la sorpresa, ese pobre hombre estaba sentado en el suelo en posición de indio, parecía inconsciente pues su cabeza se encontraba mirando el suelo.

Me arrastré como pude por el suelo para alcanzarlo, parece que me había torcido el tobillo.

Al estar frente a él traté de ver indicios de que estuviera con vida, su rostro estaba completamente inmóvil, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, coloqué una mano en su pecho tratando de sentir su corazón, pero nada… estaba frío.

**-Éste joven está muerto…- **Me dije preocupada.

Lo miré por última vez, era la primera vez que veía a un muerto, y aún así no me había alterado del todo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, ese hombre tenía una piel suave, parecía ser contemporáneo a mi edad, me esforcé por tratar de analizar sus facciones ya que la poca luz no ayudaba mucho, eran hermosas, indudablemente éste chico se veía atractivo.

Mis ojos rosas se dirigieron a sus labios, esos labios… otra curiosidad amenazó con atormentar mi mente si no los probaba.

"_No lo hagas… no sabes de lo qué es capaz"_

Me sonrojé.

¿Qué tenía de malo besarlo? ¿Estaba muerto no?

Cerré mis párpados y acerqué mi rostro lentamente… estaba tan cerca…

Hasta que los abrí y vi algo altamente aterrador.

¡Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe como si sólo hubiera estado dormido!

Grité lo más fuerte que pude tratando de ponerme de pie más era inútil, mi tobillo estaba realmente lastimado y una mano tomó mi muñeca con fuerza jalándome hacía aquel individuo casi salvajemente.

Nuestros rostros se cruzaron, nuestras narices parecían juntas, nuestra frente, todo, incluso sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

Todo aquel encanto era roto al mirar fijamente aquella expresión.

Sus ojos ardieron en rabia con una furia indescriptible y aterrorizante, aquellas par de gemas eran de color doradas, como las que había visto en el reflejo del espejo…

**-¡No me haga nada malo!-**

**CONTINUARÁ… **

----------

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Muajaja lo dejo hasta aquí pss porque si soy mala xD**

**Bueno primeramente quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribieron de verdad me motivan un montón! UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS X3!**

**Bueno pasando a algunos datos interesantes:**

**1 No abandonaré este fic por nada del mundo JUM -.-¡**

**2Les advierto que el fic contendrá lemon, sip señor! **

**3 Pss no se o.o me gusta el número 3 XD**

**Éste capi se lo dedico a mi hermanito Pepe x) espero q te guste y también a mi Hijaa Hikari (aki tienes tu sangre -.-U)**

**Eso es todo por ahora, que les vaya bien! Nos vemos la próxima semana xau LOS KIERO by Missu!**


	3. Acompañante

**La Última Rosa Azul**

**Capítulo 3: "Acompañante"**

**Los personajes de Shaman King NO me pertenecen son de propiedad del GRAN Hiroyuki Takei.**

**-------**

Nuestros rostros se cruzaron, nuestras narices parecían juntas, nuestra frente, todo, incluso sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

Todo aquel encanto era roto al mirar fijamente aquella expresión.

Sus ojos ardieron en rabia con una furia indescriptible y aterrorizante, aquellas par de gemas eran de color doradas, como las que había visto en el reflejo del espejo…

**-¡No me haga nada malo!-**

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, sentí como gotas tibias caían de ellosy se desplazaban por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando.

Otra mano se posaba alrededor de mi cuello, tocándolo mientras sus dedos hacían presión en mi piel provocando que mi respiración se hiciera más difícil.

"Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo…" Me dije una y otra vez mientras gemidos y sollozos escapaban de mis labios.

Aquel hombre acercó su rostro desde mi frente hasta el comienzo de mi cuello, era extraño podía escuchar claramente el sonido que producía desde su nariz, como si estuviera… ¿olfateando?

Al llegar a mi garganta sentí como había dejado de respirar y como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

**Flash Back**

"_-Estoy molesta contigo Ren…-_

_-¿Ahora qué hice?_

_-Pues… casi nunca me abrazas o me besas, y cuando lo haces es porque estamos solos, eso me tiene mal y muy triste o ¿es que te da pena estar con alguien como yo?_

_Aquellos ojos dorados la miraron de reojo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa irónica se reflejara en sus labios.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_

_Siguió riendo._

_-¡Ren basta! Deja de reírte o si no yo…-_

_-O si no ¿Qué?- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura fuertemente y la acercaba hacia sí. Sonrió para sus adentros como muestra de satisfacción, ciertamente le encantaba provocar ese rubor en el rostro de Sayuri.- Vaya si que estas molesta, lo digo por lo roja que estas._

_-¡Baka!- Le gritó tratando de parecer molesta, lo cierto era que estaba satisfecha y él por supuesto se había salido con la suya."_

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Por favor no me haga daño- **Supliqué nuevamente.

Sentí como me soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie rápidamente no sin antes dejar escapar unas cuantas maldiciones.

**-¡Maldición! ¡No otra vez!-** Gritó nuevamente para luego golpear con fuerza la pared con su mano derecha.

Yo aún en el suelo no me atreví a levantar la mirada estaba temblando, demasiado diría yo, todo había sido tan rápido y tan extraño que no me sorprendía si éste chico me mataba.

Traté de ponerme de pie aprovechando que parecía distraído pero un dolor agudo me atacó desde mi tobillo provocando que callera nuevamente al piso.

**-¡Ah!-** me quejé para luego comenzar a llorar nuevamente nada me había salido bien- **¡Odio este día, odio esta casa, odio esta gente, odio mi vida!**

Si quería tratar de pasar desapercibida por supuesto que no lo había logrado, pues aquel hombre dejo de mirar la pared para obsérvame de reojo, aunque se veía serio también pude notar que se veía mucho mas apuesto.

**-¿Puedes dejar de llorar?- **

Me sequé las lagrimas para luego mirarlo molesta.

**-¿Disculpa? Creo que eso no debería de importarle- **Contesté tratando de parecer molesta.

**-Obvio que no me importa, pero es molesto escuchar los chillidos de una niña tonta como tú-**

Me pasmé toda, ese chico se estaba siendo pesado.

**-Usted está siendo muy grosero no debería dirigirse así a las personas y menos cuando éstas tratan de sálvale la vida.**

Una risa sarcástica sonó por todo el lugar.

**-¿Salvarme la vida? Ahh claro si a eso te refieres con tratar de aprovecharte de la situación y besar a un inconsciente, si, supongo que he de pensar que tratabas de darme respiración boca a boca ¿no?**

Esa si había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Indignada me apoyé de la pared más cercana para así tratar de ponerme de pie, estaba dispuesta a irme, si hubiera sabido que ese chico era tan molesto lo dejaría tirado allí en el suelo.

Cuando por fin me pude poner de pie trate de dar mi primer paso pero fue inevitable ya que volví a perder el equilibrio, cerré mi ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero nada…los abrí y para mi sorpresa el chico de ojos dorados me había agarrado deteniendo así mi caída.

**-Gracias-** murmuré sonrojada por estar entre los brazos de aquel individuo.-**No pensé que…**

**-Sí que eres torpe, mírate, ni siquiera puedes caminar-**

Lo observe con curiosidad, si esas palabras que decía eran crueles, pero no pude evitar sentir algo cálido al estar cargada entre sus brazos, parecía ser un hombre frío, pero me estaba ayudando, de una forma extraña pero lo estaba haciendo.

**-Deja de mirarme así o si no quieres que te suelte y caigas otra vez en el suelo**

Si… definitivamente es un pesado. Fue lo último que pensé antes de salir aquel lugar horrible.

----------

**-Mari aún no entiende como el joven Nicrhome está en este estado-**

**-La verdad blanquita es que yo tampoco lo entiendo…todo fue tan rápido que resulté quedar así **

Aquellos dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de una enfermería, después de que la chica de coletas lo encontrara mal herido por los pasillos.

El vampiro de ojos grises estaba sentado en una camilla mientras era atendido por la chica rubia de dos coletas.

**-Mari está confundida, se supone que sabe que usted es un vampiro muy fuerte ¿Cómo ha permitido semejante herida?**

La observó por largo rato para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

**-Un Pura Sangre… lo subestimé demasiado y pues…**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que fue el señor Hao? Digo Mari y todos saben que es el único pura sangre de la "Cazada"-**

**-No Mari, es otro, aquel que estábamos esperando para que salve nuestro Clan, pero este sujeto sí que es peligroso. Mira como terminé.**

La rubia dirigió si vista hacia el cuello del muchacho, aunque no lo pudiese notar del todo se veía una gran herida producto de algunas garras.

**-Joven Nicrhome Mari no puede ver bien la herida por su camisa…**

**-¿Quieres que me la quite?**

Ella asintió tímidamente.

**-Bien-**

El castaño no tardó en desabrochar los botones desde arriba de aquella camisa negra de mangas largas dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Al terminar de quitársela la joven de coletas no pudo esconder su asombro, el torso de aquel vampiro era increíblemente perfecto, era delgado pero no tanto y parecía tener músculos muy definidos aunque no tan robustos. Indudablemente los vampiros sí que eran atractivos.

No pudo evitar reír ante el trance de la chica, y al ver que ésta no reaccionaba carraspeó.

**-Lo siento…Mari es muy distraída-**

La chica posó sus manos por su cuello tratando de concentrarse en la herida, parecían los rasguños de un león, pero no cabía duda de que la fuerza de un vampiro descontrolado podría ser mortal.

Rápidamente comenzó a limpiar aquella herida con un líquido especial llamado "Sedue" especialmente para licántropos.

**-Tienes buenas manos…me pregunto si serás igual de buena realizando otras "cosas"…**

**- Muchas veces éste líquido suele provocar sed en ustedes… **

Aquel vampiro la miró con una ceja alzada, definitivamente era demasiado ingenua para no percatarse de que sus comentario tenían un doble sentido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la chica siguió limpiando la herida mientras éste la miraba de vez en cuando. Siguieron así por largo rato hasta que la joven hablo nuevamente.

**-Mari ha terminado, pronto esa herida desaparecerá y el joven Nicrhome estará mucho mejor-**

Y en efecto así sucedió, el chico se miró en el pequeño espejo que la chica le había ofrecido, su herida se estaba cerrando rápidamente y a los segundos como por arte de magia esta desapareció.

**-Vaya, esto de sanar rápido me suele dejar sediento.-** Dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cuello.

Esas palabras produjeron cierto nerviosismo en la chica, grave error.

**-¿Emm enserio? Bueno supongo que Mari debe retirarse ya que ha terminado su labor**

No pudo evitar reírse aquella chica era tan rara.

Le sujetó la muñeca, no quería que se fuera.

Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes nerviosa, ciertamente eran amigos, pero eso no significara que podían estar tan cerca.

Al mirarse por largo rato ambos cayeron en cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa y él sediento, una situación ciertamente peligrosa para ambos.

**-Se supone que Anna debió enseñarte que jamás debes ponerte nerviosa delante de un vampiro, eso provoca que el corazón se acelere bombeando más sangre. Y supongo que sabes lo que puede ocurrir.**

**-No fue la intención de Mari ponerlo en una situación incómoda. **

**-Losé, pero se controlarme por suerte, además eres mi "Compañera" lo cual significa que debes encargarte de mi estado. Debes tener más cuidado no quisiera que te pasara algo malo.**

**-Por eso debo irme no es correcto estar tan cerca de un vampiro y menos sediento.**

Él la miró molesto soltando la muñeca de la joven.

**-¿Un vampiro? No soy cualquier vampiro, soy tú "****kishi****" por lo tanto tengo que protegerte, no te haría daño Mari se controlarme ¡así que no insinúes que soy cualquier vampiro! ¿Entiendes?**

La chica asintió avergonzada, todavía le costaba creer que su mejor amigo se había convertido en un vampiro y ahora era el chico más difícil y problemático de la "Cazada", quien ahora la miraba como si se tratara de una niña inofensiva.

El pareció leerle los pensamientos ya que se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse la camisa negra ignorando la presencia de la chica.

-**Está bien Mari siempre es lo mismo entre nosotros, así no llegaremos a nada, éste chico problemático como tú piensas te dejara en paz.**

Dicho esto último salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido, definitivamente él le había leído los pensamientos.

**----------**

-**Sediento es una palabra un poco peligrosa entre nosotros -**

**-Lo que le digo señorita Anna es cierto, él joven Nicrhome no se ha alimentado adecuadamente, esto tiene un poco tensas a las chicas de la mansión-**

La rubia de ojos oscuros se mostró pensativa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas, sentada sobre un gran sofá de cuero negro.

**-Llámame a ese idiota.**

**-No hará falta-**

Ambas mujeres voltearon sorprendidas hacia la puerta donde provenía aquella voz.

**-Kino, déjanos solos- **la mujer asintió y saliendo del lugar.

El vampiro cerro sus ojos grises ante la presencia de la rubia, tal parecía que ésta iba a ser una charla muy incómoda.

**-Anna yo…-**

No pudo continuar al ser callado por una fuerte bofetada por parte de la rubia.

**-No sé si en verdad eres un idiota o te lo haces, pero lo que hiciste fue realmente estúpido. No nos podemos permitir que uno de nuestros vampiros se permita pasar hambre-**

El chico quien tenía la cabeza de lado por la fuerza del impacto sonrió con ironía, Anna era una chica muy impredecible.

**-No te repetiré por milésima vez lo que te pasara si sigues actuado estupidamente, pero ten por seguro que si sigues así serás alejado de tu "Compañera" ya que tú mismo te estás volviendo peligroso.**

**-Anna de eso precisamente vine hablar, no quiero Mari a mi lado, ella no me acepta del todo como su "****Yoru no Kishi"…**

Definitivamente estaba extrañada, ese chico se estaba sincerando y eso era algo casi imposible viniendo de una persona tan problemática como él.

**-…Y no sé, Maldición, no le quiero hacer más daño, ya fue suficiente con mi transformación que la dejó en ese estado… ella no se merece sufrir más, no quiere estar al lado de una criatura como yo.**

Al terminar aquellas palabras desvió su mirada al techo, no quería ver la mirada de sorpresa por parte de la rubia.

**-En definitiva- **le tocó el hombro** – creo que has perdido completamente la cabeza Nicrhome.**

El bajo su vista extrañado mirando la mano de la joven la cual se encontraba en su hombro, por primera vez sintió que se había desahogado, con la persona más fría del lugar, pero se había desahogado.

**-¿Bien entonces no me vas a matar? O debo esperar burlas por parte de ti.**

**-Nicrhome, déjate de tonterías ella será tu "Compañera" y tú su "Caballero" y será así hasta que ella esté completamente preparada para la transformación.**

**-No tengo oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?**

**-Sabes que no- **Se sentó nuevamente en aquel sofá de cuero negro**- Cambiando el tema, éste chico, Ren Tao ¿Ya llegó?**

El cerró sus ojos con rabia, ese nombre le producía furia.

**-Sí, lo dejamos en el sótano, en la Cripta Lyserg se encargó de dormirlo ya sabes hechizos.**

**-Con eso he de suponer que es un Pura Sangre un poco agresivo, Fauston tenía razón.**

**-¿En qué?**

**-Esa chica, Tamao no puede encontrarse todavía con él, sería como perder nuestra única oportunidad-**

**------**

_No sabía dónde estaba y como había parado en éste sitio._

_Solo sé que al despertar me encontré en un largo pasillo color rojo, rojo sangre._

_Corrí por aquel largo lugar pero nada, parecía no tener un final._

_-Tengo miedo- me dije con voz temblorosa._

_Jamás en mi vida quise estar sola, era mi mayor miedo, mi peor pesadilla._

_Y ahora lo estaba, sola, por un pasillo que parecía no terminar._

_Me senté en aquel piso frió de mármol mientras me abrazaba a mí misma._

_Cerré mis ojos y le pedí a Kami de que esto fuera una pesadilla._

**-Tamao despierta-**

Abrí mis parpados lentamente, sentí como alguien me zarandeaba con insistencia.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** dije después de haberme incorporado en la cama.

**-Al parecer tuviste una caída y te fracturaste el tobillo –**

Estaba en la habitación que había ocupado desde hace días, en ella se encontraba Mari y Matti quienes estaban cerca de la cama mirándome curiosas.

**-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-** Pregunte de repente.

**-Pues, es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotras ¿no te acuerdas de nada?**

Volteé hacia mi tobillo fracturado, la noche anterior había bajado hacia un lugar oscuro… y allí se encontraba él… el chico de ojos dorados.

_-"Ayer la señorita Anna me llevo con un doctor que tenía cara de demente el cual me hiso una serie de estudios todos raros, por lo que termine saliendo del lugar un poco mareada, camine sin darme cuenta por unas escaleras ¿pero qué creen? Me las quise dar de curiosa así que termine en un lugar horrible y para mi desgracia me encuentro con un chico que al perecer estaba muerto ¡pero adivinen! Estaba vivo y término haciéndome cosas extrañas como olfatearme y casi estrangularme." _

Al recordar todas aquellas cosas reí de la nada, parecía una psicópata escapada de un manicomio.

**-Mari insiste que la señorita Tamao le pasa algo-**

**-No- **me calmé**- digo no me pasa nada, es que no recuerdo nada lo que pasó ayer**

**-Mientes- **me señaló el pie**- alguien te tuvo que haber traído acá, tú sola no pudiste haber caminado todo eso.**

Aquellas palabras no me habían sorprendido del todo, Matti era mucho más lista que Mari y yo juntas.

**-Si tienes razón** – suspiré – **ayer conocí un chico un tanto extraño a la final creo que él me trajo cuando estaba inconsciente.**

Ambas se me quedaron viendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-Y dinos ¿Es guapo?**

**-¡Qué!**

**-Anda dinos Mari quiere saber como es ese chico misterioso.**

**-Pues si es muy bien parecido- **Admití apenada.- **Se veía alto, fuerte, su piel era fría como el hielo, sus cabellos eran oscuros y poseía unos ojos increíblemente preciosos de color dorados.**

En ese instante las dos parecía querer decir algo pero callaron al ver que la puerta se habría lentamente, las tres nos sorprendimos mucho al ver quien era nuestro invitado.

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, era él, el chico de ojos dorados, portaba una camisa blanca de botones doblada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro.

Indudablemente era más hermoso de lo que le había visto, pues la claridad producto del sol nos permitía apreciar con más detalles su anatomía.

Él nos miro extrañado parecíamos las propias bobas con la boca a fuera reluciendo nuestro asombro.

**-Tamao éste chico es mucho mejor de lo que nos describiste, parece de esos modelos que salen en las portadas de revista.**

**- ¿Eres real? **– Dijo Mari mientras lo tocaba con su dedo índice como si se tratara de algo no conocido.

**-Definitivamente no me equivoque al pensar que estaba en un lugar con gente extraña**- dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa torcida y miraba a Mari quien no dejaba de tocar su brazo.

Les dirigí una mirada asesina a las dos, ese chico no era lo que parecía, era mucho más peligroso de los que se imaginaban.

**-¡Esperen él no es lo que piensan!**

**-Eso es cierto**– me interrumpió sonriendo con malicia como si me estuviera retando con la mirada.-** soy simplemente un chico el cual le salvó la vida.**

Ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas para luego volear y mirarme a mí, por supuesto les dediqué una mirada fría.

**-Tan tan, Matti es mejor que nos vayamos, creo que estamos sobrando-** rió

Al verlas salir de la habitación me pregunte dos cosas ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Por qué había estado en ese lugar tan oscuro como si estuviera muerto?

**-Tenemos que hablar-**

Me dijo con palabras frías.

**Continuará**

--------------

**T.T waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no lo puedo creerr leí el capítulo 300 de ****Kang Zeng Bang toy tan feliz y tan triste, al fin un final decente para SK por lo que leí en la carta final de Hiroyuki decía algo como si la oportunidad aparece podíamos verlos de nuevo… que quiso decir?? Será que Takei nos tiene una sorpresa? T.T **

**Este capi se lo dedico a Pedroo -.- para q no te quejes**

**Nuevamente Grax por leer mi historia ¡nos vemos en el prox capitulo la semana que viene bye se les quiere**

**Missu!**


	4. La Sangre Llama

**La Última Rosa Azul**

**Capítulo 4: "La Sangre Llama"**

**Los personajes de Shaman King No me pertenecen son de propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

Tamao juró internamente que mataría en cuanto pudiera con Mari y Matti quienes la habían dejado sola en aquella habitación con un lunático.

**-Tenemos que hablar-** Mencionó aquel chico de ojos dorados con seriedad.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente a la vez que él se acercaba con pasos lentos pero firmes, ambos se estaban estudiando con la mirada.

**-Tus amigas sí que son extrañas-** menciono perezosamente al estar solo un metro de la cama donde se encontraba la chica.

**-Puede ser, pero no creo que haya venido solo para hablar de mis amigas**- Dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

**-Eso es obvio, quiero saber ¿Qué hacías ayer abajo en el sótano de la "Cazada"?**

La joven lo miro con dudas en sus ojos rosas mientras ciertos pensamientos atacaban su mente…él conocía el lugar… tal vez la ayudaría… tal vez el…

Aclaro su garganta al ver que no estaba obteniendo la atención de la chica.

**-Usted conoce la "Cazada"… tal vez podría ayudarme… **

**-No me mal interpretes niña te hice una pregunta a ti primero, dime ¿Qué carajo hacías ayer en el sótano? – **Dijo ya mas impaciente.

**-Y-yo fui a dar una vuelta y no me di cuenta que había terminado en allí.- **

Se reprendió a sí misma, había hablando tan patético que ni ella misma se creería semejante explicación.

Una risa burlona se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación.

**-¿Eso es una explicación?-** pregunto incrédulo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos burlonamente.

**-Creo que sí…-** respondió cabizbaja.

**-Haber te repito nuevamente ¿Qué hacías ayer en el sótano? Y más te vale que me respondas con la verdad niña.**

Cuando escucho su voz fuerte y amenazadora supo que él estaba más cerca de lo normal, levantó su vista y se encontró a si misma a escasos centímetros de aquel individuo, su porte serio y atractivo sumándole a su altura la hacían ver mucho mas indefensa.

**-Es la verdad-** se defendió.

Eso si había sido el colmo ¿Qué se creía esa niña? ¿Acaso no sabía el gran peligro que corría provocándolo? ¿Y si ella no era lo que él estaba pensando? No, seguro era uno de los tantos licántropos que lo habían dejado allí inconsciente pero el problema era que ella no parecía uno.

Trato de tranquilizar su respiración y ordenar sus pensamientos mas era inútil la furia comenzaba a dominarlo fácilmente cuando algo lo desesperaba provocando cambios en su apariencia y aquello no era nada bueno.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa lo veía atentamente ese chico estaba sufriendo, lo sabía por como respiraba, por cómo se ponía mas pálido en lo normal, algo en ella decía que debía ayudarlo.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?-** preguntó preocupada mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro olvidando la furia del chico.

**-¡No me toques!-** aparto bruscamente la mano de la joven mientras sus ojos llenos de rabia la miraban como si deseara matarla.

Tamao lo observó aterrada aquello que veía no era normal, ese chico en sus ojos…¡pero qué diablos! ¿¡Rojos!?

"_Aléjate"_ dijo una voz interna.

"¿Qué dice?"Pensó la chica.

"_Aléjate él no te creerá… está furioso"_

Aunque pareciera extraño decidió hacerle caso a su subconsciente.

Intentó ponerse de pie con ayuda de la cabecera mas su cuerpo no se lo permitió provocando que cayera al piso frió sin evitar que su cara pegara con filo de la cama.

Ambas manos se dirigieron a su rostro sin duda se había lastimado terriblemente sin contar que su tobillo aun no sanaba.

Estaba llorando, y si lo admitía se sentía tan patética al actuar tan torpe delante de ese chico extraño ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba así con él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como una mano fría se colocaba sobre la suya y la apartaba lentamente dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Se quedaron mirando por largo rato, el ya no tenía esa mirada de furia reflejada en su rostro, aunque parecía seguir estando serio sin duda estaba mucho más calmado.

**-Estabas diciendo la verdad- **susurró un poco más calmado.

**-¡Claro que sí, pero usted no me creía y… miré lo que sucedió!**

Aparto su mano bruscamente de la de él, solo quería seguir llorando y que él la dejara en paz.

Ren sonrío para sus adentros, aquella escena le parecía un tanto infantil, le recordaba a cierta persona.

"Sayuri" Dijo mentalmente recordando el nombre de aquella mujer.

**-Creí que eras uno de ellos lo siento si te asusté.**

Tamao se quedó helada por la sorpresa ¿aquello era una disculpa?

Con cautela miró sus facciones, aunque estuviera agachado su cabeza estaba inclinada provocando que algunos de sus cabellos oscuros cayeran sobre su cara impidiendo interpretar si estaba triste o serio.

Aquel sentimiento de compasión se había apoderado nuevamente de ella, otra vez tenía la necesidad de ayudarlo a pesar de que éste fuera la causa de todas sus desdichas.

**-Usted tampoco parece ser de aquí-**

**-¿Siempre te diriges de usted con las personas?-** preguntó mirándola con altanería.

Ella desvió su mirada molesta, aquella faceta de superioridad la enojaba demasiado, ¿acaso pensaba que él podría contarle toda la verdad?

**-Yo… estoy-** se escuchó de repente- **aquí por un encargo.**

**-¿Encargo?**

**-Sí, yo tengo una tarea "especial" en este lugar.**

Calló al ver que hablaría de más, aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver con sus problemas no significaba que tenía que confiar del todo.

De repente recordó un dato que había pasado por alto.

**-Tu nombre-**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Maldición sólo di tu nombre!**

**-Tamao Tamamura-**

Esta vez él era el sorprendido, aquel nombre no le sonaba por ningún lado y menos a un clan vampírico.

La observó detenidamente tratando de atar cabos, ella era mucho más baja para ser un licántropo, ni siquiera llegaba a la altura de un neófito, era pálida aunque no tanto y se veía mucho más delgada sin contar que no poseía una piel helada.

Confirmado, ella no era un vampiro sino una humana, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hacía una humana como ella en una guarida de vampiros? ¿Acaso sabía ella en qué clase de lugar estaba?

**-Entonces Tamao es el nombre de la chica que me dio respiración boca a boca ¿no?** –susurró juguetonamente provocando que la pelirosa se le subieran los colores a la cabeza hacía tiempo que no jugaba con una humana.

**-Debes tener un lado un MUY pervertido como para atreverte a besar a alguien que jurabas muerto y dime ¿Qué se siente?**

Roja era poco como estaba Tamao ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle así? Ella no era ninguna pervertida o ¿sí?

**- Tu tobillo no ha sanado es mejor que estés en tu cama- **dijovolviendo a la seriedad de antes percatándose de que ella no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

La mirada femenina se fijo hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo, no podría caminar era demasiado torpe como para no evitar caerse. Seguro había interpretado su gesto ya que se puso de pie y la tomó por la cintura acercándose a su pecho mientras este la colocaba cuidadosamente en la cama.

Al estar nuevamente allí no pudo evitar que un sonrojo la invadiera, aquel acto le pareció un gesto gratificante viniendo de una persona tan fría como él.

**-Mierda no…-**

La joven pelirosa quedó igual que desconcertada que el, la camisa blanca del chico estaba manchada de aquel liquido color rojo.

**-Eso es sangre…- **murmuró preocupada.

**-Y no mía-**

Ambos se miraron a la vez que la pelirosa pasaba sus dedos por la parte baja de su nariz, y cuando los puso frente a sus ojos en definitiva era ella la que estaba sangrando.

Tamao sintió que vomitaría ya que una de las cosas que no soportaba era la sangre, aquello le causaba repulsión y no se extrañaría si se desmayaba allí mismo.

ÉL estaba **petrificado** eso no era bueno, la sangre, aquel líquido viscoso de color rojo había sido la principal causa de muchos problemas en su vida y debía controlarse.

Cada célula, cada latido de ella estaba despertando sus instintos asesinos mas pecaminosos, lo estaba incitando a tomarla en aquella cama y morder aquella piel tan fina y delicada.

Trató de controlarse usando todo su sentido racional aquello no estaba bien no podía herir a una chiquilla como ella y menos desprotegida.

Caminó a pasos dudosos hacía ella terminando de cortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos, tomó una de las sábanas de la cama para colorársela sobre la pelirosa de modo que le cubriera el cuerpo y la cabeza.

Suspiró con alivio sentir que la cantidad de **olor metálico** que provenía de ella disminuía.

El gesto de él le parecía algo muy cálido, un gesto cariñoso algo que no recibía en mucho tiempo y no quería que se terminara por eso rodó con sus brazos el cuello del chico haciendo que este no pudiera separarse.

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntó incrédulo al sentir el agarre de la joven.

**-Y-yo hacía mucho tiempo que no me trataban así-**

**- Es mejor que me dejes ir no sabes de lo que soy capaz-**

**- ¿De qué? **– Preguntó sin ya tener una coherencia en ella misma al perderse en los ojos dorados.

**-Porque yo puedo matarte- **Dijo al fin soltándose del agarre para caminar hacia la puerta.

**-Espera- **

**-Y ¿ahora qué quieres?- **Exclamó aburrido desde la puerta.

**-Usted…. No me ha dicho su nombre.**

La miró de reojo seriamente, aquella chica le parecía tan rara ¿acaso no sabía la clase de peligro que corría con él?

**-Ren Tao-** soltó finalmente al saberse derrotado por su misma estupidez de ayudarla.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros al verlo partir de la habitación.

Aquel nombre lo identificaba con su personalidad, se veía como una persona fría, calculadora, arrogante y un tanto violento, pero sin duda había hecho un gesto especial y admitía en su lado masoquista que era una persona que daban ganas de conocer.

"Ren" susurró el nombre del chico de ojos dorados mientras pasaba sus manos por aquella sabana la cual apartó inconscientemente de su cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo hacía unos minutos atrás había sentido cierto frío en alguna parte de su cuerpo, bajo su cabeza para mirar su camisa de tiranes la cual una estaba completamente abajo dejando parte de su anatomía al descubierto, algo muy vergonzoso.

**¡Todo este tiempo tenía un seno al descubierto y él la había mirando!**

**CONTINUARA**

------------------------------------------------

**JAJAJA bueno que les puedo decir tienen derecho a reclamarrr , gritarme, pisotearme, hasta tirarme tomates por la tardanza T_T la única excusa es que toy falta de inspiración y pss ahora con las clases y eso se me hará un pelo mas difícil actualizar, pero NO se preocupen no dejare el fic .**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta el capi estuvo un poco más corto y más atrevido lo que significa que dentro de poco cambiare el rated de T a M por obvias razones que todos conocen XD.**

**Agradezco a todos lo que leen esta locura los que dejan y no dejan reviews XD!! Igual me hacen muy feliz TOT SNIF SNIF y sorry si no puedo decir por nombres pero siempre tengo en cuenta sus opiniones.**

**No prometo actualizar la próxima semana pero trataré de hacerlo más pronto que pueda.**

**Éste capítulo se lo dedico a Ricardo XD!!! Lo prometido es deuda y siii léelo mira que (TE VIGILO O_O) **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO Y PLISS DEJEN REVIEWS ToT BY MISSU**


End file.
